Ai, Gaara's friend
by kkkitties
Summary: Ai is a girl constantly told she wasn't met to be a ninja. After being sick of not being able to do anything even when others are hurting she comes up with a goal. To fix as many broken people as possible starting with Gaara a boy who doesn't believe in love anymore.
1. Ai-pup

**I don't own Naruto if I did the girls would be a lot stronger**

**No flames if when you review unless you can prove you can do better. My oc will hopefully not be a mary sue. If it is tell me what I can do to change that. **

"Ai, you sure you're ready to get put on a team? I could ask Iruka to keep you back. With your size no one would notice you're older." I pouted. "Nee-chan I will do fine." My sister Akahana nodded but she still looked unsure.

"I can do it." I mumbled. Akahana laughed rubbing my tan colored hair. "Ok but if anyone messes with you tell me." I nodded and ran out of the house. "WAIT!" Called my sis. I looked back in annoyance.

"What!" Akahana panted running to catch up to me. "You (pant) forgot (pant) your (pant) forehead protector."

"Oh." I smiled and took it from my sis. "Hey!" she called. "Let me do it."

Sis slipped it over my head like a headband. "Oh wait now your ears are messed up." Since I had tan hair that reminded sis of our dead dog Momo she pulled my hair into low pigtails that looked like Momo's curly ears.

"Be careful Ai-pup." She yelled waving me goodbye. I smiled and ran to the academy with a little extra bounce in my step.

When I reached the academy I sat near the back next to Kiba. On the first day of class he said he wanted to be my friend since I looked like a puppy.

**(Flashback)**

_I hoped to the ninja academy ready to make tons of friends. I did a skip turn and fell. Into a bush filled with worms. "Gross." I commented but I still went to touch one. "It's so wiggly." I giggled. _

_I kept playing with the worms till I felt a pat on my head. I peeked out and looked to see what it was. It was a young boy my age who looked like he was training to be a ninja too._

_He blushed. "Sorry I thought you were a dog." I giggled. "That's what my big sis tells me." I pouted. "So what's your name?" _

_He smiled. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." A little white dog paddled to his side._

_I giggled. "Do you two want to be my friends?" Kiba nodded. "Great then that means I get free piggyback rides from you." I jumped on Kiba's back still giggling. Kiba told me I was heavy but I knew that wasn't true since I was tiny. _

_The three of us made our way to the academy laughing together as many people looked at us curiously. _

**(Flashback end)**

"I hope you're in my team Ai-pup." Kiba said excitedly. I nodded.

"I hope too mutt."

"Hey no need for name calling." Kiba said smiling.

"I wasn't name calling. It was the truth." I smirked.

"Why you….." Kiba tackled me into a hug. We both giggled ignoring the strange glances we were getting.

"Now you are all genin." Kiba and I looked up, our faces blazed with excitement to find out our team. "You will have teams so now I will tell you who is on your team." It seemed to me Iruka-sensei was just saying extra words to make us wait.

**(Time skip he named teams 1-6)**

"Ok maybe I'll get on this team." Kiba sighed. "You say that every time." I ignored him.

"Team 7 will have four people instead of the usually three." He took his time talking making us suffer with every slow word he said. "In team 7 we will have." He paused. _Just get on with it will you. _"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno." Sakura jumped up and yelled, "In your face Ino-pig." "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto jumped up excitedly. "And Ai Mokato."

I frowned at what team I got. I was fine with anybody but I wanted Kiba on my team.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino…" I didn't listen anymore I was too busy playing with Akamaru. I had a really short attention span and sensei talked slow.

I kept playing with Akamaru till he along with everyone else the room leaving team 7. I sighed, I wanted to talk to Kiba. I pushed my disappointment back so I could make friends with everybody. "Hey guys do you want to play a game while we want for sensei."

Cue crickets chirping. _Ok even if it's silence I must befriend them. _"Uh how about we introduce ourselves to each other." Again no one listened. I sighed and moved on to playing fetch with myself.

I threw a ball against the wall then chased after it. Pathetic right? "Why is our sensei so late?" Naruto screamed.

"Maybe he had something important to do." I suggested. Again no one seemed to hear me. "Am I invisible or something?" I pouted and laid down for a cat nap.

**(Flashback)**

"_Come here Ai-pup." Mommy told me using my nickname._

"_Kay mommy." I walked over to her smiling. "What is it mommy." _

_She smiled. "Well I want to give you something." I tilted my head to the side in confusing. "This may hurt a bit but your strong right Ai-pup." _

_I nodded. "I'm very strong." Mommy smiled then pinched my arm drawing blood. "Ow mommy." I cried._

"_It's ok Ai-pup this will protect you." She drawled some kind of circle on the floor with my blood. I felt a painful electric shock._

"_Mommy it hurts." I whimpered._

"_I know but this will protect you." I nodded though the tears in my eyes. _

"_Ok this will hurt more than any pain you ever felt before but it will help you." I nodded again as an electric shock made my arm tickle. I giggled because it tickled me then it got more forceful till I was screaming._

"_Mommy stop it. Mommy!" I screamed and yelled till I passed out onto the floor_.

"_It's ok Ai-pup." Mommy patted my head. "You have a very important task."_

**(Flashback over)**

_I wonder why I would dream that. _"Ha-ha!" I looked up to see our sensei with white chalk all over his hair. He was also holding an eraser in his hand. _What happened while I was cat napping? _

Sensei looked at the eraser slowing then at us. "My first impression of you guys is that your idiots." All our faces fell as we followed our sensei outside.

We sat on some stairs while sensei stood in front of us. "Why don't you introduce your selves." Sensei said.

"What should we say?" Sakura asked. _Oh so when he says it everybody listens but when I say it I get ignored. _

"Just say things you like, hate, hobbies, and dreams stuff like that."

"Can you show us how it's done sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. I like many things and I hate many things. I have hobbies. I don't feel like telling my dream."

We all sweat dropped. "He just told us his name." Sakura whispered.

I nodded why must grown- ups take so long to say a simple thing. "You on the right. Go first."

We all looked at Naruto as he started to talk. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like the ramen Iruka-sensei takes me to but I hate the three minutes it takes to cook. My hobbies are pranking and eating ramen. My dream is to become Hokage and make everyone stopped disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody important."

I gazed at Naruto with happiness. "You'll surely do that." I smiled. He finally notice I was there and jumped up surprise.

"When'd you get there?"

I kept my smile on unfazed that I was that unnoticeable. "I've been with you guys the whole time you just didn't see me. Maybe you should get glasses and hearing aids." I joked.

Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. I felt hurt that they ignored me but my mommy once said, 'Always laugh with others with a kind smile on your face even when you hate them with all your heart.' Kakashi looked at me with his one eye wondering what I was thinking.

"Next." Kakashi said in a somewhat bored tone.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like… I mean the person I like." She glanced at Sasuke. "My hobbies are." She looked at Sasuke and giggled loudly. "My dream is…" She looked at Sasuke and yelled in a high pitch voice. "I hate Naruto."

I giggled. "I hope you get your dream Sakura." Sakura blushed while Naruto grumbled something about Sasuke. I wanted to cheer for both Sakura and Naruto but Naruto seemed to be more focused on ramen than Sakura.

"You next." He pointed to Sasuke.

My name…. is Sasuke Uchiha. I **hate** a lot of things and I **don't** like anything. What I have is not a dream because I **will** make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and **ki**ll a certain somebody."

I frowned. Sasuke was practically radiating with the need for a hug. I stood up and gave Sasuke a big hug like my mommy used to do for me. "My mother once said that if you try to kill somebody you will end up killing your own heart."

Sakura glared at me while Naruto was still shaking like he thought Sasuke was planning to kill him. "I _will _kill him." Was all Sasuke said before he pushed me away.

Kakashi looked at me to see if I was a fan like Sakura. "Ai you can go now."

I walked back to where I was sitting. "My name is Ai Mokato but I rather you call me Ai-pup. In fact I probably won't answer if you don't call me that. I like lots of things. I like my sis, and my deceased mommy and daddy. I like my dead dog Momo. I like friends and training and eating and worms, and sleeping, and cat naps….."

"Ai move on." Kakashi said.

I blushed. "One last thing. I love my brother though I never met him…"

"How can you love someone you never met?" Sakura interrupted.

"I love him because he is my family. Nothing he could have done would change the love I feel for him." I smiled.

Sasuke growled. "How can you say that? You wouldn't be like that if he killed your clan." Sasuke looked hurt almost beyond repair and was in serious need of hugs and cookies.

"Actually I would because he is my family so I will love him always. My mother once said that family are family because you can never stop loving them no matter what they do."

Sasuke glared more but he quieted down. "I hate nothing. Even pain and death can lead to something happy. My hobbies are completing my friendly list." I pulled out my list. "It's a list of things to make people's days better." I smiled. "I also like cooking with my big sis and playing with Akamaru and Kiba. My dream is to have a ton of friends and save a bunch of people." I smiled proudly.

"I know you can do it Ai-pup." Naruto cheered. I laughed.

Kakashi looked at the ground deep in thought. _Is a girl like that really suited for the ninja life? It would be a shame for her to see how life really is and destroy that optimism she has._

"Good you all have different personalities." We all smiled at Kakashi except Sasuke who I think forgot how to smile. "We will have our fist mission tomorrow."

"A mission! What kind of mission are we having?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's a task the four of us will do together." Kakashi said slowly, making us wait like all adults do. "It will be a survival activity." _Wait what. He took so long to tell us we were having a survival activity. _

"What kind of survival activity?" Naruto asked hyper.

"Yeah. I thought we were having a mission not something we would do at the academy." Sakura asked a little mad.

"It's not normal training." Kakashi said like he knew something we didn't.

"What kind of training is it then?" Kakashi started to laugh. In a creepy I'm planning on jumping you kind of way.

"That was a normal question sensei so why are you laughing." Sakura said nervously.

Kakashi smiled from under his mask. "Well if I tell you you're not going to like it." _Why can't adults ever be quick with their answers?_

"I'm bored." I mumbled under my breath. Kakashi sensei was taking too long and I started playing with a worm I found on the ground. "Come this way wormy." I pushed the worm towards my hand.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. _Whatever Kakashi told them must have scared them or something. _

I ignored my team and started planning with a rolly polly. I giggled.

Kakashi looked at me. "Did you hear what I said?"

I shook my head no. "If you want us to actually listen then you shouldn't talk for a long time or use words with more than five letters." I went back to playing with the spider I just found.

Kakashi along with the rest of the team sweat dropped. _No, she is definitely not fit to be a ninja. _"I said you need to get here at 5:00 for the survival activity."

"Ow bad spider." I ignored Kakashi and played with the spider as it tried to bite me. "Uh is this spider poison." I held up my thumb that was turning a spooky shade of green.

Sakura gasped, "That's a …." I ignored the name of the spider to look at my thumb.

"Hey I have a green thumb now so I can grow plants." I rushed over to a spot with dirt and started digging.

"No Ai you need to go to the hospital now!"

"Nope I said call me Ai-pup."

"Fine Ai-pup you need to go now!" Sakura was yelling now while Sasuke looked… in need of a hug and Kakashi looked bored….. I think. Naruto was freaking out though. He looked at my finger and panicked.

"You guys are such worry warts like nee-chan. The magical sparkly light will heal me." When I finished saying that everyone froze.

"What magical sparkly light?" Kakashi asked now interested.

"This one." I held up my thumb that was surrounded in a magical sparkly light. "See all better." I turned my hand around so they could check.

"Maybe you should still go get checked up just in case." Sakura asked worried.

"I don't need to. I play with poison spiders all the time and stuff like this happens." I went back to playing with the spider.

"Oh one last thing." Kakashi smiled. "Don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up."

"WHY MUST YOU TAKE MY FOOD!" I yelled. Not telling me to eat was like telling me I was going to be sent on an island all alone with no friends.

"Ok you're demised." Kakashi told us.

I raced away to back home so I could tell nee-chan about my day. As soon as I got through the door Akahana squeezed me into a hug. "How was your day Ai-pup." I smiled and began to tell her about my day. When I got to the spider part she narrowed her eyes.

"How many times did I tell you not to play with bugs?"

I rolled my eyes. "A whole bunch of times."

"Then why did you play with bugs?"

"Kakashi-sensei was being boring and I was about to fall asleep." I yawned like just talking about sleep made me sleepy.

Akahana sighed. "Well anyway I want to meet your team."

"You can't today." I said as I walked past my sis and slumped onto the couch.

"What about tomorrow?"

"We have to go at 5:00." I yawned again.

"Great then I can make bentos for everyone."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes in anger. "That Kakashi-sensei said we couldn't eat food or we'll throw up."

Akahana frowned. "Well no sister of mine or team of my sister's will be hungry. I will bring food and anyone who wants it can eat."

"But…"

"No! end of talk."

"Yes nee-chan."

Inside my head I was screaming with joy. _Hurray for the best sis in the world. _

**Yep I will be stopping here. I won't post the next chapter till I have at least one review. NO flames. Also tell me what I can do better. I have already decided this will be a Gaara x oc but I might have some Sasuke x oc if you guys want. Ai may seem a little too positive and cheerful right now but that just means it will be even more fun to break her sprit. Cue sadist laugh. REVIEW**


	2. Akahana and Akira

**I don't own Naruto so be happy.**

**Whoohoo chapter two. I need two reviews now. **

"Ai-pup wake up before you're late."

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"4:45."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" I jumped out of bed.

"I just woke up now so don't blame me!" Akahana grabbed my hand. "The bath is ran and your clothes are by the sink." I nodded and let nee-chan drag me into the bathroom. She closed the door with a loud BOOM. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will!" I slipped my clothes off and crawled into the tub. I was 12 years old but I still took baths. It was because I didn't like all the water going into my face. It was really annoying having your eyes sting from water or getting it in your nose.

I quickly washed myself then put on my ninja outfit which was solf yellow dress. It was a short one that stopped at my knees. It also had light pink flowers on it. Lastly I had a light pink bow in the back. It was my mother's when she was little.

I opened the bathroom door and went to find nee-chan so she could do my hair. "Nee-chan I'm done with the bath." Akahana ran over to me holding two rubber bands.

"Ready to get your doggy ears Ai-pup." I nodded with a giggle. "Ok done." Akahana finished as fast as she could and slipped my forehead protector on.

"Do you have the bentos Nee-chan?" I asked. Akahana nodded and grabbed my hand.

"We better hurry or you'll be late to meet your little friends." Nee-chan and I ran over to the training area with nee-chan half dragging me.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I yelled hoping Akahana wasn't leading us on a wild goose chase.

Akahana smirked. "Of course I know where the training area is. Dad used to take me there before you were born." I looked up at my big sis listening to her talk. "After you were born I wanted to spend all my time with you instead. You were so cute." Akahana smiled.

"What do you mean I was cute?!" I shouted. "Are you saying I'm not still cute!?"

Akahana laughed. "No your still cute my little Ai-pup." We giggled. "Now how about you let Aka-nee give you a piggyback ride." I smiled and hopped onto her back. I always loved piggyback rides.

"Go faster. I'm going to be late!" I yelled.

"Hey no need to be rude. I'm not a ninja like you or your little friends are." Akahana smiled.

"Hey guys." I jumped off nee-chan's back and ran to my friends. As usual they ignored me.

Akahana stopped past me to my team. "Ai-pup was talking to you and you ignored her. Do that again and Kakashi's going to have to cancel your survival activity **because a blood flood**." Nee-chan threated. I was proud at how awesome my sis was. She just challenged three ninja and looked scary while doing it.

"Sorry Ai-pup." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Yeah we're sorry Ai-pup." Sakura said looking down.

I just smiled. "It's ok you didn't mean to." Sakura and Naruto smiled thanks.

"Well now that that's dealt with, I brought food." As if on cue all our stomachs growled.

"Yeah, nee-chan I can't wait to eat!" I rubbed my tummy while grinning like an idiot. Akahana gave me a be patient look not that I listened to her.

"Sorry Mokato-san but Kakashi-sensei said not to eat." Sakura said frowning.

Akahana laughed. "Just call me Akahana or Aka-nee." She handed me my bento which I ate as fast as I could. "It's obvious he just wants you to suffer. My dad used to that all the time when he trained me."

"Dad trained you?" I questioned between shoving food into my mouth.

"Yes Ai-pup and use you manners." She glared at me. "If you even have any." She muttered.

I stood up from where I was sitting and yelled, "Hey!" I glared back at her. "I have more manners than you. At least I don't burp randomly."

Akahana smirked. "You're just upset you can't burp as loud as me." _Who would want to do something gross like that._

"Hey I bet I could burp louder than you." Naruto challenged. _Except him._

"Oh yeah." Akahana smirked like she already won. "You want to take me up on that challenge." Naruto nodded excitedly.

I put my hands on my hips. "No one can beat my nee-chan she is the best and grossest at burping." As disgusting as it was it was true.

Akahana smiled confidently and burp at a level 50 volume for 7 seconds. "Beat that." Sakura stared at her grossed out while I cheered.

"Ha I can do better." Naruto burped at a level 64 volume for 7 seconds.

"Oh wait I got another one." Nee-chan lifted her head up and burped at a level 70 volume for 7 seconds. "Go nee-chan!" I shouted.

"I can do better." Naruto started a really loud one at like level 95 volume but Sakura finally had enough and hit Naruto on his head. "Ow Sakura." Naruto rubbed his head in pain.

Akahana and I laughed while Sakura smiled cheerfully. Akahana turned behind us. "What's with pouty face back there?"

"That's Sasuke. He looked like he needs hugs." I whispered to her.

"Sunshine come join us." Nee-chan shouted.

Sasuke took one look at her and said. "Hn."

Nee-chan frowned. "Are you unable to say more than hn?" Naruto cracked up laughing while I just smiled really widely. Sakura looked like she might break out giggling any minute.

"I can say more." Was all Sasuke said but I was still impress Sasuke rarely talks to anyone.

"Oh so the emo speaks." Unable to keep it in anymore Sakura fell into a laughing fit. We all stared at her surprised till we joined her in falling on the ground laughing. And that was how Kakashi found us. All laughing at the Uchiha.

Kakashi looked at us laughing. _They seem to have bounded maybe this team will pass. _

"Oh so your Ai-pup's sensei." Kakashi nodded. "Well I need to have a talk with you." Kakashi nodded and followed Akahana who was smirking. Right before they left I was sure I saw nee-chan winking at me.

"What does your sis want?" Naruto asked looking at the path they took.

I smiled if I was right Kakashi might want to just run away now. "Come on lets watch." Naruto and Sakura started to follow me. I looked back at Sasuke. "You'll be lonely if you stay here."

"I don't get lonely." I looked at Sasuke. The face he had was of someone who was very lonely but was too proud to say it. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him along.

"Here Sakura you can take him." I handed Sakura Sasuke's arm. Sakura blushed and took it only for Sasuke to pull away. 'Don't give up.' I mouthed to Sakura. She nodded and grabbed his hand like I did. "Come on let's go!" The four of us ran in the direction Akahana took determined to see what she was talking to Kakashi about.

When we finally got there we saw Kakashi on the ground half passed out with nee-chan stepping on him. By the looks of it I was right about what she went to talk to him about. "Nee-chan please get off of my sensei."

Akahana blushed. "Oh you saw that."

"Nee-chan I thought you got out of that habit." I put my hands on my hips and frowned at her.

Akahana took her foot off Kakashi's back. "Well I had to see if he was worthy of being my awesome sis's sensei."

"Wait what are you talking about I'm confused?" said Naruto panicking from his stupidness.

"Baka you're always confused!" Sakura hit Naruto on top of his head.

"Ow Sakura." Naruto pouted.

I looked back to nee-chan. "Why don't you tell them what you did."

"Fine." Akahana sighed. "I have a kekkei genkei that lets me temporary steal jutsu."

"Akahana-san what does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"First of all call me Aka-nee." Sakura blushed a light pink. "Secondly it means I can erase his ability to do the jutsu and give it to myself." Akahana said proudly.

"What does that have to do with what you did to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah Aka-nee." Naruto yelled.

"Well I had to use my kekkei genkei to teach him a lesson about telling my dear sis not to eat." Nee-chan did one of her scary grins that she got from our dad. We all shivered. I was used to it and I still was a little frighten. "That." She pointed to Kakashi. "It just a sample of what happens to people who mess with my sis." We all shivered again at her dark tone. Even Sasuke was shaking though he hid it well.

"How could you who's not even a ninja beat Kakashi." Naruto asked loudly as always.

"Don't be rude Naruto." Sakura whispered in a not so quiet way. _Somebody seriously needs to teach them how to whisper._

"It's fine." Akahana laughed. "And to answer your question Kakashi didn't expect me, a civilian to attack with a kekkei genkei. " Nee-chan smiled at her victory holding up a peace sign. "Also he couldn't attack me because it would be seen wrong for a high level ninja to be attacking someone who is not a ninja."

"Oh I get it." Sakura said happily.

"Uh can you explain it I don't get it." Naruto said while rubbing his head nervously.

"How do you have a kekkei genkei and you're not even a ninja?" We all turned to Sasuke who just said probably one of the longest sentences ever.

Akahana smiled and looked to the sky as if remembering something important. "It was Akira."

I smiled sadly. "Nii-chan was really strong right?"

Akahana nodded. "Akira was my twin brother. He was the one who helped me with the kekkei genkei."

"What happen to him?" Sakura asked curious.

"Akira ran away from Konoha after his girlfriend died. He said he would devote his life to revenge."

I nodded. "That's why you shouldn't worry so much about revenge all it does is hurt people."

"Hn." I sighed _Sasuke was so stubborn he would probably do the_ same thing as nii-chan."

"It was because of Akira's revenge that…." A pang of hurt flashed in Akahana's eyes.

"What happen?" Sasuke ask not getting the clue that he shouldn't ask.

Nee-chan looked to heartbroken about this part so I decided to tell it. "Nii-chan got consumed by rage when he found out the person he hunted since forever was dead." I gulped this part was really sad. "He wanted to hurt him anyway so he went after that man's son. Mommy and daddy found out and went to stop him. Nii-chan won't let go of the hate and killed mommy and daddy. Since then we haven't heard from him." I looked down unhappy.

"If he did all that why still care for him?" Sasuke asked.

"Because if you put aside what he did it shows that he was a good person. He was completely devoted to that girl even though she tried to sacrifice him so she could live." _After I met her mommy told me not to hate people no matter what._

We all had a painful silence in respect for mommy, daddy, and maybe even nii-chan. After a few more minute of silence I couldn't take it. I never could handle being sad very much neither could nee-chan. "Akira nii-chan looked like a clown!"

Akahana caught the hint that I didn't want to think about the past so much. "He had rainbow hair!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other muttering what. _Someone should teach them how to mutter as well as whisper._

_"_Don't forget chicken he carried around with him as a partner." I said. Nee-chan laughed but it was more of an 'I need to stop being so sad' laugh.

"Do you want to see a picture of him?" Akahana asked pulling out her photo book that she somehow manage to carry with her. _Now that I think about it where does she keep it?_

"Yeah!" Yelled Naruto excitedly.

We showed him the picture of Akira. Akira had blond hair but after an experiment gone wrong it turned every color of the rainbow. He had brown eyes and you would never see him without his pet chicken.

"Wow he does look like a clown." Sakura said surprise.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled.

I watched my team mates happy faces. "Sasuke you can see too."

"Hn." Sasuke said but he still came over to our group.

I laughed along with everybody but I still felt worried about nee-chan she needed to show when she was sad more. "Is anybody planning on doing the survival activity?" Kakashi said standing up. _Wow I completely forgot about Kakashi-sensei. _

"Yeah and I'm going to pass!" Naruto yelled turned away from the picture.

"Wait pass. What are we passing?" I asked.

Kakashi sighed. "As I was saying yesterday…"

"Hey nee-chan look at that bird."

"I know its feathers are so pretty."

The rest of the team turned to us and sweat dropped. "Ai pay attention." Kakashi said annoyed.

"She likes being called Ai-pup and I should get going." Akahana said yawning. "I completely forgot to tell you Ai-pup but grandma Morina is coming today so you better pass and become a ninja or you're going to wish you were **dead**." Akahana took off running. _When I get home she is going to pay for just now telling me._

I shuttered. "Ok now when I say go you are all going to try to take the bells from me." Kakashi said.

**The next chapter will be the bell test. I wanted to introduce Akahana more as a character because she will be in the story a lot more. This chapter was to tell about Akira who you will see in later chapters. Akahana is not super strong to beat Kakashi she just got him by surprise. SO what do you think? Is Ai a good character? REVIEW! I won't update till I have 2 reviews.**


	3. bell

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter three now. I don't think I did so good on this chapter so I might rewrite it later. Anyway this is the bell test chapter. I need 3 reviews.**

**Ai's POV**

"Ok when I say go you are all going to try to take the bells from me." Kakashi said. "And anyone who fails will be tied to a tree stump so I can eat your lunch in front of you." On cue Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke's stomachs started growling. I flashed them an apologetic smile.

"You should have listened to nee-chan." Naruto and Sakura looked at me wishing they did.

"All you only need one bell but since there aren't enough one of you is sure to end up on the stump on your way back to school in disgrace." All of us except Sasuke looked at each other nervously.

"Now if you want to get a bell you'll need to come at me with an attempt to kill." Me and Sakura looked at each other nervously while Naruto yelled, "You couldn't even avoid an eraser. You're going to get yourself killed." As much as I hated to ament it he seemed right. _I don't want to kill anyone._

"Only weak idiots speak loudly so let's forget about the idiot and start when I say go." Naruto glared angrily at Kakashi. Before anyone could say something Naruto grabbed a kunai and ran at Kakashi. We barely had time to blink before we saw Kakashi holding Naruto's kunai to his neck.

"Not so fast I didn't say go." I wanted to say yes you did but I was too stunned. _How can this be the same person who got hit by an eraser? _Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped while Naruto had on a worried smile. "Just maybe I'm starting to like you four." _This guy is crazy maybe I should've just let nee-chan take care of him. To think I'm going to have to take something as small as a bell away without getting killed._

I shivered a little. "Ready. Set. Goooo!" We all zoomed to a hiding spot. I was hiding in bush one of my favorite places to be. After all the dust cleared up I saw Naruto standing in front of Kakashi-sensei challenging him to a fight. _Oh Naruto did you not see how much power he has?_

"It's time for the match to begin!" Naruto yelled crossing him arms in a proud manner like he already won. "Let's make this a real match where I Naruto Uzumaki will win!" I sweat dropped and turned away from Naruto's bragging.

"I think you got the type of match wrong." Kakashi said also sweat dropping at his bragging.

"The only thing wrong here is your hair style!" I giggled from my hiding spot. _I wonder if he has to electrify it every morning. Maybe that's why he keeps being late._ I stopped listening to their conversation and started to think about his hair.

_Now that I think about it Sasuke's hair looks weird too. It looks like a duck's butt. I wonder if they go to the same place to get their hair styled._ "What do you think?" I asked the worm that was wiggling near me.

The worm looked up at me wiggling its tiny head. "Come here kawaii creature." I dropped my hand down on the floor letting the worm crawl on me. "I'll call you wormy." _Wow Ai-pup real clever. _"Change that. I'll call you Bell because I'm taking a bell test." _Not much better. I'm seriously lacking imagination. _

I placed Bell on my shoulder and got up to look for Kakashi-sensei. "Hey Bell where did everyone go?" I asked after I took a look around. Bell shanked her little head back and forth. "So you don't know either." We were interrupted by a loud yell from Sakura.

"That's my team mate Bell." I ran in the direction of the sound to see Sakura on the ground crying.

"Sakura what happen." I lifted her head onto my lap

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke is dead." She stammered out.

"Sasuke can't be dead because he's too strong." I told her using fan girl logic. Sakura sat up the color returning to her face.

"Yeah Sasuke is too strong to die. He probably already got a bell." After she said the last part she started shivering a little.

"Right he probably did so that means we should team up so you won't be left behind." Sakura nodded with a determined look. "Come on let's go." Sakura followed me as we ran to find Kakashi-sensei.

We followed the sound of fight that lead us to a Sasuke head. "AAAHHHHH YOU'RE WRONG HE IS DEAD!"

I grabbed the yelling Sakura by her shoulder. "He's not dead. He's just buried."

"They buried him already I didn't even get to tell him I love him." _Pour Sakura I'm sure he knows already and just doesn't care. _Sakura started crying again. I sighed and started to dig Sasuke out of the hole being careful so I don't drop Bell.

"SIT!" I yelled surprising my team. "We all tried to take on Kakashi-sensei and fail right?" Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Well maybe the point is to team up. There is no way we could take on a high level ninja like Kakashi."

"So what are you thinking we do?" Sasuke said edging away from Sakura who was drooling over his shoulder.

"We team up. If we find Naruto we team up with him too but I have no idea where he is." Sasuke and Sakura nodded and followed me. Sasuke didn't like listening to people but he wasn't stupid.

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG! I sighed just as we finished teaming up the bell just had to ring. We all ran to where Kakashi-sensei was waiting.

"None of you will be going back to the academy." Kakashi said when we got to where he was waiting. _Huh so I was right. I'd hate to know what they would do to me if I was wrong._ "You four are hopeless. More training wouldn't help you brats. You'll never be Shinobi!"

"WAIT A MINUTE. HOW COULD WE QUIT. SO WHAT IF WE DIDN'T GET ONE OF YOUR STUPID BELLS. WHY SHOULD WE QUIT OVER THAT!" I covered my ears Naruto was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Because not one of you have what it takes you're all spoiled brats." Sasuke glared at Kakashi and ran at him to attack like Naruto did when we first started. In a swift movement Kakashi pinned him on the ground with his foot.

"DON'T STEP ON SASUKE." Sakura yelled looking like she was going to run at him next.

"The point of this training was teamwork." _Seriously Kakashi-sensei where you at during our whole let's team up moment?_ "Naruto tried to do everything by himself. Sakura only focused on Sasuke and didn't even try to help Naruto when he was right in front of her. Sasuke thought everybody was below him. And Ai was playing with a worm for over half the test."

_Oh yeah I forgot about Bell for a minute. _"WAIT YOUR WRONG KAKASHI!" I yelled catching Naruto and Sakura's yelling habits. "For one thing I have Bell." I said quieting down. I lifted Bell off my shoulder. "This is Bell I just found her today."

Kakashi sweat dropped while everyone else looked grossed out my worm friend. "You do know the difference between a **real **bell and a worm right?"

"You never said it had to be a real bell." I mumbled under my breath. "Also we did use team work." Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Just as our team was formed the bell rang.

Kakashi nodded nervously probably thinking about how he was wrong. "What about Naruto?"

"We couldn't find that idiot." Sasuke said still under Kakashi's foot.

"Ok you three pass. Naruto will have to try again. He can use help from you guys if he asks but he won't get any food. Anyone who gives him food won't pass" We all nodded. _Kakashi-sensei is pretty nice he's giving Naruto a second chance. _

With a loud poof Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke, Sakura, Bell, and I all ate our food in peace but I felt bad about Naruto. _That's right my mom used to say 'give to the less fortunate' and right now Naruto looks pretty unfortunate. _

I sighed and gave Naruto some of my food. "But Ai-pup you'll fail."

I smiled. "We are still a team and we don't deserve to pass if we don't help our team mates." Sakura and Sasuke looked at me thinking that if I was right about the team work I might be right about feeding Naruto.

"Here idiot." Sasuke gave Naruto food but from the look on his face he was seriously regretting it.

"Here. I'll give you some too. I'm on a diet anyway." I smiled at my team. Bell nudged my ear.

"Wait Bell wants to help too." I carried Bell over to Naruto. Naruto frowned at having to be fed by a worm. I laughed. "Good girl Bell."

"Wait Bell's a girl." Sakura asked.

"I don't know but I'm calling her a girl. Besides Bell doesn't seem to mind." Sakura looked at my happy worm that was wiggling her tiny head. Sakura still looked grossed out but she nodded.

"YOU!" We all shivered at the ninja at was coming towards us at a rapid speed. "PASS." _Wait what?_

"We pass? How?" Sakura asked stunned.

"You all showed that you value your team members by caring if Naruto passed or not. If you didn't help Naruto then I would have unpassed you." _I'm so glad I have such good instincts._

"YEAH WE PASSED!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Yeah!" I giggled giving Sakura a big hug.

"I'M A NINJA. I'M A NINJA A NINJA." Naruto yelled out happily.

I smiled widely. "Isn't this great Bell?" Bell nodded her tiny head up and down.

"Uh Ai." Kakashi called. Sakura, Sasuke, and I looked at him. "Are you planning on keeping that worm?"

"Yep. Bell is my new awesome friend." I gave Bell a pat on her head. Sakura frowned at Bell distaste clearly on her face. "Sakura be nice, Bell is super Kawaii."

"Yeah sure." Sakura muttered. _She wouldn't be so happy if I call her Sasuke poster she has ugly._

_"_Anyway bye." I waved to my team as I ran home.

"Hey wait don't forget about me." Naruto called in a panicky tone. _I hope someone helps him cuz I can't or I'll be late._

Half way to home I started skipping. "Bell your going to love Akahana. She's my nee-chan." Bell nodded. "You're so kawaii." I gave Bell a hug being careful not to mush her worm body. When we finally got to my home I paused before opening the door. "You're going to have to be careful my grandma Morina is a little violent. I think that's where my dad got that side of him."

Bell nodded and crawled closer to my ear. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "My dear granddaughter what's this I hear about a test?"

**Next chapter you'll hear about Morina. So did you like this version of the bell test? Also do you like Bell (The worm)? Please review and tell me anything I need to fix. Need three reviews. REVIEW!**


End file.
